Training
by sexion
Summary: When Hinata asked for help, this wasn’t exactly what she had in mind. [KurenaiHinata fluffish]


AN: 1006 words. All fluff babeh.

**Summary:** When Hinata asked for help, this wasn't exactly what she had in mind.

**Pariring(s): **FluffyKurenaiHinata (I dunno, I think it's kinda cute XD) _Maybe_ implied KibaShino, depends how you look at it, and implied NarutoHinata.

**Warnings:** Shoujo-ai! If ya don't like it then leave! Pretty pointless fluff. OOC? I don't doubt it. Flames will be laughed at and then used to cook me my dinner.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. :P

**EDIT** 23rd Feb – Redid the kiss scene, because I read over it and was all like; 'what the hell? Did I actually write that?'

(**Training**)

Kurenai Yuuhi was not an irrational woman. She was a well-respected ninja (albeit a recent jounin), she followed orders without complaint, and she took good care of her team.

But somehow, nothing seemed to go as she planned.

"A-ano… Kurenai s-sensei?"

Ever.

Sitting in the shade of a tall tree (which Kurenai couldn't for the life of her remember the name of), in the middle of summer, escaping the rays of the sun, Kurenai was confronted by her pale-eyed student.

"What is it, Hinata-san?" She smiled gently at the young teen's stutter. They had been teacher and student for a while, but it seemed that it was natural for the younger female to fumble her words. Kurenai simply took it as a little quirk that the girl possessed, and thanked whatever gods were up there that she _could_ speak.

"…I… I think--I think…" the young girl blushed furiously as she stumbled over her words. "I-I was w-wondering… I-if you could help me?"

Her teacher simply raised an eyebrow in amusement, gathering that her young charge wasn't going to continue any further without prompting.

"With what?" The ebony-haired teacher allowed herself another small smile at her student's expense, causing another wave of red to tint the Hyuuga's usually pale features--she _almost_ felt guilty, but decided that it was worth it.

"Well… I--I can't seem to…" Hinata took a deep breath, before plunging forward, "I was w-wondering, if you c-could help me with training?" and closing her eyes as if expecting a blow.

Upon receiving no verbal response, Hinata carefully opened one pale eye, and then the other, searching for a look akin to rejection in the blood-coloured eyes of her instructor. When she couldn't find one, her facial expression transformed into one of hope.

"P-please?"

Kurenai Yuuhi may have not been irrational, but not many people could stand up to the look that Hinata was giving her.

Sighing in resignation, the crimson-eyed woman gave the inevitable response of "Hai, Hinata-san."

As she stood up, a thought struck Kurenai, and she looked around swiftly, before mentioning her confusion to Hinata.

"Where are the other two?"

There was a slight pause before Hinata replied guiltily, "…s-sleeping."

What the teen didn't expect was her teacher to chuckle lightly, crimson eyes glowing gently in good humour.

"Very well, we will start without them." The instructor felt content to teach just the one student on that day, although it might have been something to do with the amount of stress she had been under--dealing with the over-loud Kiba was only liable to create more. (Not to mention that anywhere Shino went, Kiba was never all that far behind.)

"H-hai," the dark-haired youth mumbled. her f

"What do you need help with in particular?" Kurenai inquired lightly, feeling decidedly joyful for a reason she couldn't quite put finger on. "And why are you so nervous? Ask ahead! It's what I'm your teacher for."

The elder of the two thought she heard Hinata clearing her throat nervously before she replied, "it's… n-not," yet another blush stained the Hyuuga's face crimson. "I-it's not… th-_that_… kind of t-training."

"Oh?" Thoroughly confused, the jounin blinked, unsure as to what exactly Hinata was getting at. "What type of training, then, Hinata-san?"

"W-w-well," Kurenai noticed the teen was near tears, and her stutter was getting worse. "Y-you see… It's m-more of a—a _question_."

"And is it so important that you're this worked up about it?" Happiness replaced with worry towards her student (and maybe some sort of morbid curiosity), the woman frowned.

"W-well…" the young Hyuuga suddenly seemed to find her fingers very interesting, pushing them together gently--another of the little quirks about Hinata, Kurenai thought fondly. "What's it l-like to k-kiss someone?"

It was time for the jounin to blush this time--glowing a gentle pink colour--and it seemed so out of character for the teacher to do so, that Hinata Hyuuga decided that maybe this _wasn't_ such a good idea after all.

"I--I mean--" positively terrified at her teacher's apparent unusual reaction (Kiba said she wouldn't mind), the youth tried to rectify her mistake (Whist sporting another of her infamous blushes, no less). "I'm sorry if I--"

There was something pressing against her lips then, stopping her from saying any more. Lips pressed up against hers in a way that certainly was nothing like a kiss of her mother's (of which she barely remembered anyway). There was something desperate and _needy_ about it that made her open her mouth when a warm wet tongue glided against her lips, silently asking for entrance.

It was over as quick as it started, leaving Hinata numb to everything around her, gazing into the glowing scarlet eyes of her instructor, before they disappeared from view, and all that was visible of the woman was her back and long flowing black hair. Dazedly, she thought she heard her teacher call back to her, asking her if she had answered the question, but Hinata no longer trusted her voice (she rarely did anyway) and so made no move to reply.

Suddenly feeling like a young girl again, Hinata raised a hand and rested a finger upon her lips, tracing over them, and trying to recreate that sensation that she had felt before, when her teacher had kissed her. She was confused and vulnerable. She hated every moment of it.

It was in on a hot day in the middle of summer when Hinata Hyuuga received her first kiss. It would not be an experience that she would easily forget.

--

"Well," started the brunet. "That was… unexpected, to say the least. Wouldn't you agree Shino?"

"Why you couldn't just tell her to go to Naruto in the first place is above me," the bug shinobi sighed. "You had to go and tell her to get Kurenai-sensei involved."

Rolling his eyes, the dog-boy imitated his friend's sigh and laughed, "well, Kurenai-sensei and Hinata… don't knock it 'til you've tried it."

"I think you're getting a bit ahead of yourself now, don't you think?'"

"Nope; I don't think," Kiba stated cheerfully.

Shino just shook his head. "Figures."

(End.)

AN: Who would have thought my first kiss scene/romance fic would be shoujo-ai? It certainly surprised me, I'll tell you that much. (I'm not even sure if I like it that much. o.O)

Tell me what you think of it and all.


End file.
